


Paradise (Rewrite)

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old story of mine on Fanfic.Harry has a dream. He wants to go to a place where he can be safe and Magical and Muggle peoples can interact and experience each other's worlds.His wish is granted and he was taken to Paradise where it is his job to build the amusement park of his dreams to accomplish his goals.Along with his most trustworthy people Harry strives to make his dreams come true.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had wished for a place where he could go and be safe where no one could ever hurt him and he could be happy. When he woke up he was no longer in the hospital. He was in a Japanese-style manor home only it only had one room. He wasn't alone though that much he could tell. 

"Who's there?!" He called. "Hello?" 

"Harry, calm down, it's Hermione." A voice next to him said. "Are you okay? Er....your skin..." 

"I was in a car accident on the way back from King's Cross." Harry informed. "My aunt and uncle got out easily and got my cousin out but I got trapped. The Emergency Services got me out just in time but I'm fully paralyzed except for my hands and even then I have limited motion. I have burns on most of my body and I can't feel anything and don't know where my glasses are and 'Mione, can you give me a hug?" 

Hermione gave him a hug while trying to keep her tears contained. 

"We're not alone, Harry." she informed. "Remus, Sirius, and Professor Snape are here too." 

Harry went crimson. Snape was here? He was so embarrassed that the man he had such a crush on was going to see him like this. 

"Can...can they sit me up, please?" Harry rasped. He hadn't talked in over a month because of the accident. He was soon sitting up. "From what I can see of this place it's really beautiful." 

"Oh, it is, Harry." Hermione was quick to agree. "Though very Japanese but you know I've always been rather fascinated with the culture." 

"Me too." Harry agreed. 

_Welcome to Paradise._

_Harry Potter made a wonderful wish. His words have been heard and answered. You are now living in a small home in an alternate plane called the Astral Plane. It will be up to the five of you to build a wonderful theme park that both Magic and Muggles can enjoy. They will be given the power of Gamer while they are in the park but only Harry has the real version._

_Harry, I thought you could use some help so I brought your most trustworthy people who would never betray to you._

_You can gain rooms for the house you are currently and will not need to worry about food or drink while you are here. Please follow the tutorial on your Gamer._

They did. 

"Wait we have to put the damn thing together?" Sirius asked as he looked at the image of a Ferris wheel in front of him. 

"Uhm..." Harry said. 

"Yes?" Hermione encouraged. 

"Well, I was wondering if it's okay with all of you I would like to fill the pieces with my magic to you know increase the durability and stuff." Harry muttered. 

He was shocked when he got **+2 INT** for his suggestion.

They learned that they could pass the parts through their screens and had to work together to build the ride. So they passed the parts to Harry via the screens. Harry would press his screen and feel his magic drain from him. 

It took a very long time but they built the ride. 

"Where do you want it?" Remus asked. 

"Dead center?" Harry suggested. "Is there a dead center?"

"There we go." Hermione said happily. "What else do you want, Harry? The park comes with money we can spend to get things before opening the park." 

"We need a drink stand, a food stand, trash cans, benches, flowers, and tables..." Harry listed off. "We can make it into a picnic area." 

He explained what he wanted to them and they put things together and just made him fill things with his magic. 

"The only drink stand we can get is a soda stand which is horrible because it doesn't help with dehydration," Hermione informed. "I've placed it and it says to choose Pepsi or Coke products."

"er..I don't know." Harry said and they all heard a note of panic in his voice. "I was never allowed soda...er....Pepsi." He thought hard. "Yeah, Pepsi that's what the Dursleys bought, and Dudley and his friends always said that Mt. Dew was the most popular soda in the world."

"I'm not sure that's true." Hermione said shaking her head. "and we can only sell Pepsi to start so you'll have to wait on getting Mt. Dew." 

"Now we have to hire someone." Sirius said, "Remus, go work the drink stand." 

Remus actually started to get up he could really use the money.

_You can only hire Ginny Weasley. She's looking for a job so that she can buy a decent love potion for Harry Potter. She has no experience and will often slack off getting lost in daydreams of her and Harry's future together._

"I don't wanna hire her!" Harry hissed, "I wanna hire Remus!" 

Remus smiled at the teen. 

It became clear that no matter how much Harry protested that he could only hire Ginny so they did. 

"I am not pleased." Harry huffed. 

It got worse when they were told that they could only hire Ron for their Hot Dog stand and that he was trying to buy a love potion for Hermione.

**Hunger need critical!**

**Thirst need critical!**

_You will now be taught a spell to put food and drink in your stomachs._

The system taught them a long drawn-out way to learn the spells and they all had to learn it. Harry was glad when he was able to actually use the spell. He used it until his screens told him that he was full and not thirsty anymore. He couldn't even tell that anymore. 

**Food to Stomach-5**

**Drink to Stomach-5**

He was glad to learn those spells because that meant that he could take care of himself a little more and wouldn't need as much help.

* * *

Harry had dozed a bit but when he woke up Hermione had his eating area finished and there were people in the park. 

"Awake?" Sirius asked his godson. He tried to hide his worry. "It's getting late. Hermione found a Japanese-style bathroom attached to the room...what I'm trying to say is..." Harry blushed great, why hadn't he thought about bathing? At the hospital, it had been really embarrassing as well because the nurses would bathe him. Now he supposed it would be Sirius or Remus. "My turn is next so you can come in with me okay?" 

**Bathroom need critical!**

**Time to learn two new spells!**

"Do we have to?" Harry mumbled his face burning. Hermione was drying her hair next to him and Remus had just entered the room drying his own. So that meant that Snape was in the bath. "Okay, what are we learning?" 

He wished that he hadn't found out but again he was also glad to learn them because he would be able to take care of himself better. 

**Empty Bowels-5**

**Empty Bladder-5**

"Those seem to be handy spells for someone in your situation." Hermione said tentatively.

"Yeah." he agreed.

* * *

Harry sighed as he relaxed against Sirius in the bath. The bath itself had been more than a little embarrassing but he was so tired and the steam floating around them made him imagine that the water felt so good. 

"It does feel good." Sirius laughed. "Hey, don't go falling asleep though. You slept through lunch and Hermione and Snape weren't pleased by it." he looked at his godson's body. "I can see why now. I can count your ribs. Damn those muggles it's Muggles like yours that made my family hate the lot of them." 

"Not all Muggles are bad." Harry sighed. "Just the ones I live with. There were plenty of nice ones." He got lost in thought for a while before speaking again. "Sirius, I like just relaxing here a lot but if we don't get out I'm going to fall asleep." 

He was glad when Sirius just chuckled and started getting them out and dried off. Harry was shocked when he was put in a black kimono instead of his clothes. He was soon sitting next to Hermione who was drying his hair. 

"I'm not allowed hot dogs for dinner or soda." Harry said. "Aunt Petunia says it's not healthy. She wouldn't even let Dudley have it for dinner unless they went to a fair or something." 

"Don't worry, Harry." Remus chuckled. "We checked the menu. Tonight is beef stew and you get milk." 

Harry nodded. 

Severus ate and discreetly watched Potter use his spells to eat. He was still trying to figure out how to help the boy but he was also trying to figure out how he'd gotten on the list of Potter's most trustworthy people. He hadn't thought the boy trusted him at all especially after their Occlumency lessons. His mind hit on something. Something that he was sure that Potter would like and that he knew the boy would probably benefit from.

When dinner was over they were just relaxing when he brought up his proposal. 

"I was looking in my inventory earlier and I found that all my belongings were there including my books." Severus told them. "That being said, Potter, I think it would in your best interest to learn to heal yourself so I've decided that I'm going to teach all of you to do it."

"M'kay." Harry said blushing again. "Uh, I can't see to read though...."

"Granger, read." 

Hermione quickly took the book that she was being offered and gently opened it. It was clear that the book was well taken care of but very old. She was soon lost to what she was reading. She noted that everyone including Harry but excluding Snape were taking notes.

"Wait!" Sirius said. "Who taught you two to write with a quill. This may be my pure-blood lessons shining through but..." he corrected them. "Hold it like this!" 

Both teens sweat-dropped but nodded and did what they were instructed. Hermione began reading Chapter 1 again. They were introduced to how they would be handling book learning and were not pleased. 

**Quill Writing-1**

**Note Taking-5**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had finished the test for the first chapter with a perfect score and they were waiting on Sirius. 

"Praise him." Hermione hissed to Remus and Sirius. "But not too much. He doesn't get much positive feedback."

Severus heard and felt guilty all of a sudden he was probably one of the reasons Potter did so horrible on his school work. 

Remus, Sirius, and Hermione gently praised Harry like it was nothing and he always got good grades. They all noticed that he blushed when they did so. Severus wished that he could praise Potter as well but doubt that it would do any good. 

When Sirius finally got a perfect score on his test they began practicing saying the spell until their screens told them that they'd mastered it, then they practiced the wand motion until they mastered it, they then had to learn to channel the proper amount of magic through their wands. This was the one that Harry held them up on. He just had so much trouble channeling his magic. Then they all began casting the spell on medical dummies that had appeared in front of them. Harry cast the spell on himself. 

"My magic is bound." Harry rasped out falling against Hermione. "Mmmm....night, please clean the park." 

He passed out with his head on Hermione's shoulder. 

Hermione sighed as she listened to three raging men and was forced to tuck Harry into one of the three futons on the floor. 

"Am I to guess that having one's magic bound is as bad as it sounds?" Hermione asked looking around. "I'm also going to assume that do to lack of futons that I'm to sleep with Harry?" 

"Yes to the first and no to the second." Severus said calming down. "As much as I hate saying it I will be bunking with Potter. You two are too old to be sleeping together." 

"Professor, please." Hermione said, "Harry and I are like siblings. Please, trust me when I say that it would be better for me to sleep with Harry right now." 

No matter how much she argued the three men were in actual agreement for once. She knew that this was something that Harry wanted so she got into her own futon and watched Snape slid in next to Harry. 

"Professor, Harry's still having nightmares." Hermione said, tentatively as she cleaned up the park by emptying the trash bins. "He'll tell you that he isn't but he won't be casting his wards tonight so I thought that I should warn you." 

Severus gritted his teeth of course Potter was still having nightmares. Damn boy for not telling anyone and trying to hide it. He lay down next to Potter and closed his eyes putting up his Occlumency shields as he did so. It wouldn't do for him to have a nightmare tonight if Potter was going to be waking them up with one.

* * *

Harry woke-up screaming around one in the morning. His body wouldn't move otherwise they had no doubt that he'd be thrashing around. 

"Harry! Harry, please...." Hermione cried trying to get him to hear her. "It's okay. You're safe...."

"Tom.....Tom torturing muggles.......small village....don' know where.......tell Dumbledore....." Harry forced out as the pain became too much. 

"Can we even contact Albus?" Remus wondered. 

_Contact can not be made with the outside world but you may go to your park whenever you wish._

Hermione looked really worried as she fussed over the obviously in pain Harry. She went and fetched him some water then realized that he couldn't drink it as his jaw was broken and fused mostly shut. She spelled it into his stomach for a lack of anything better to do.

"If I didn't know better I'd say he was suffering the effects of the Cruciatus Curse." Severus said frowning. He reached into his Inventory and pulled out a potion. "This is a Potion I brewed to counter the effects." 

"But how can he be under it?" Hermione asked as she and Sirius fussed over the other teen. 

"The scar." Severus replied. "Dumbledore thinks that they have a connection. Potter and The Dark Lord that is and it's through the scar. That's why he wanted me to teach the boy Occlumency but the method I was told to use obviously didn't work but I was told that Potter had studied and tried all the other methods and had failed."

"He's never studied Occlumency before!" Hermione cried. "At least not until you started teaching him. He hadn't even heard of it until then. I couldn't find any books on the subject outside of the Restricted Section in the school library and those books are awfully expensive. I meant to tell Harry about them but after a meeting with Dumbledore I...I forgot to mention it." Hermione frowned as she finished. 

"Why did Dumbledore meet with you?" Remus wondered as he used a wet rag to mop sweat off of Harry's forehead.

"Well, I had asked Madam Pince about Occlumency books, and the next thing I knew Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak with me." Hermione informed. "It's odd though I can't remember most of my conversation with him." 

The three adults exchanged glances and knew that they were all thinking the same thing. 

Severus spelled the potion into Potter's stomach it would have worked better if the boy had been able to drink it but he couldn't so they would have to rely on this method for now. He was pleased when five minutes after the Potion was in his stomach Potter's body began to calm. 

"Listen to my voice, Potter, and do exactly what I say." Severus told the boy. "Focus only on my voice and what I say." 

He instructed the boy in basic meditation that would eventually help with Occlumency. He saw a tired Granger back in her own futon doing what he was trying to get Potter to do as well. Good, this could only help her. Both teens were soon fast asleep. He sighed and sat next to Potter running a hand over his face. 

"We'll just add Occlumency lessons to the Healing lessons." Sirius finally said. 

"Potter will not trust me enough to resume Occlumency lessons with me." Severus stated rather coldly. 

"You're not the only one here who knows Occlumency!" Sirius snapped. 

"Enough!" Remus cut in. "We all know Occlumency yes but Severus is the only one strong enough to keep both you-know-who and Dumbledore out of his head. So it would be best if he taught us. Padfoot, my dear friend, your shields suffered a lot while you were in Azkaban and I know that you haven't been able to rebuild them yet. We'll all take the lessons. That way we will all be ready for either man."

Sirius growled but agreed and he and Remus went back to their own futon. He turned into Padfoot and curled up. 

"You're being childish." Remus informed his childhood friend.

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning he was actually feeling better than he had in a long time. He ate plain oatmeal for breakfast and had a very tall glass of milk. Snape said it was better on his stomach if he ate bland foods until his body was used to food again. He checked his park after breakfast to see that it was trashed. 

"What happened?" He asked. "I asked you to clean the park up." 

"I did!" Hermione cried. "I emptied all of the trashcans! There wasn't much else to do! How did this happen and where did all this trash come from?!" 

_Dudley Dursley is angry that there is no roller coaster in the park. So he came back during the night and trashed the park and peed in your flowers._

"The Dursleys are here?" Harry asked softly. 

"I say we ban them!" Sirius raged. 

"We have no proof that it was him." Remus pointed out trying to calm his friend. 

"If we had muggle security cameras in the park then we could get proof." Severus thought out loud as he looked at the books in his Inventory and found a sort option. He chose the best Sort option that worked for him and pushed it. He watched his Inventory rearrange. He easily found the books that he was looking for now. 

"Good idea." He heard Potter agree with him. 

Hermione typed on her screen. 

"We get four free." She stated. "But only if we put them together ourselves." 

They were soon putting together the security cameras while Harry filled them with magic. When that was done they placed them. 

"I'll go and clean up the park. " Hermione said standing and stretching. "I don't mean to leave you here, Harry but I think I need some air." 

"It's fine." Harry told her and tried to smile. His face didn't move. 

_Due to you knowing five spells you've unlocked a new ride._

"Huh?" Harry wondered. "A Lazy River? Perfect." 

It wasn't as long as he wanted it in fact it was really small only a quarter of a mile long but he had Remus place it and open it for business. Next, he looked over the money that they had made yesterday. It wasn't that much as only 25 people could be in his park and he didn't have much for them to do. But he had enough to add a second seat to the Ferris Wheel after confirming with the others they agreed to spend the money on that. It would make people happier after all. What didn't make them happy was that they had to build the damn thing all over again. Harry was exhausted after filling every piece of it with his magic. 

Remus and Hermione then went to clean up the park before they opened it. 

"I was thinking." Harry said, "What's to keep us from building a habitat for Buckbeak and bringing him here? Like a zoo? People could see what a Hippogriff looks like and maybe we can teach them about the animal. At the same time, Buckbeak will be safe and outdoors. He will be loved and given the best care." 

Sirius hugged his godson and kissed his head. 

"It would be the World's first Magical Zoo." Severus informed. "and quite the undertaking."

"I'd spend my own money on it." Harry told them. "I will spend my own money on it." 

"I'll pitch in too!" Sirius cheered. "This will be a wonderful investment once we get it up and running. I just know having a Magical and Muggle zoo will be the most popular zoo in the world!" 

"Yeah!" Harry agreed and knew that if he could smile his would be grinning like a loon right now. 

Harry and Sirius quickly found out that they could access their Gringotts vaults from their screens and set to work planning out what they would need for the exhibit. When they finished it was lunchtime and the park was full. All anyone in the park could see was an area under construction promising a zoo was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry focused with all his might on taking Notes on Chapter 2 of the book Hermione was reading to him. He thought that things would go quicker if Sirius stopped interrupting to ask what certain words meant at the same time he was glad that the man kept doing that as he didn't know what they meant either. The vocabulary lessons were paying off though as he was able to pass the test a little easier this time. He also noticed that Sirius did better too. Hermione instantly started on Chapter 3 once Sirius was done with his tests. 

By the time bathtime came around, they'd finished the book and were practicing the spell. Harry's Scan kept saying that his magic was bound but the numbers kept fluctuating. Harry figured that he would only know the real percentage when he mastered the spell or at least got the level high enough. 

Hermione took the first bath, then Remus, then Severus, and finally Sirius and a reluctant Harry he'd just gotten his Scan Spell to level 5 and wanted to keep going even though he needed a break. Once again he and Sirius relaxed for a while when they were done bathing and Harry wished that he could feel the water and the heat. 

Severus walked them all through meditation that night as they lay down. He himself wasn't laying down because he didn't want Potter to know that they were sharing a futon. He'd gotten up at his usual time that morning and had made sure that Potter hadn't known that he'd slept in the same bed as him. When Potter was asleep he finally got into bed and raised his shields.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe that he was feeling so much better than usual. He began to wonder if it was because he was meditating before going to sleep each night. He was shocked when he saw the screen in front of him that morning. 

**Meditation-1**

**Passive**

**A way to prepare and clear the mind.**

_'Clear your mind, Potter!'_ Snape's words from their failed Occlumency lessons came back to him.

So that's what Snape was getting at by teaching them to Meditate before bed. He was teaching them Occlumency. Harry preferred Snape teaching him this way than the other way. 

"Do you think that anyone's noticed that we're gone?" Hermione asked. "I mean we've been here three days now. Someone is bound to notice we are missing. Especially, Harry, he was in a hospital after all. Paralyzed patients don't just get up and leave."

The answer came when Hedwig flew in the open window and landed on Harry's shoulder. She held her leg out to Hermione who quickly took the mail. Hedwig then began grooming her human.

"Well, I should have known that you would miss Harry and come find him, Hedwig." Hermione laughed as she used Harry's screen to order Hedwig some water and food. She handed out the mail then unshrunk her cat's cage and let a very pissed-off Crookshanks out of it. She ordered her cat food as well then settled in to read the letter. She was soon frowning. "Oh, no, Dumbledore was the one that shrunk Crookshank's cage meaning he probably put a Tracking Charm on this letter."

_No means of Tracking whether Magical or Muggle can find you here unless you want them to. Set the options on your screen to accommodate for this choice._

None of them wanted to be found so they made it so that they couldn't. This relaxed Harry and Hermione greatly. 

"My letter also says that they think Harry took me on a fabulous vacation." Hermione said. 

"and they let you come with just me on a vacation?" Harry asked doubtfully. 

"Well, I've made sure they know you are like a little brother to me so I guess." Hermione said nervously rubbing the back of her head. "I guess whoever brought us here cleared up my absence well. I'll just have to write them back and tell them I'm doing well and I don't know, make some stuff up as to what we are doing." 

"Tell them about this place." Harry said, "Tell them the truth. You're helping to build my dream theme park where Magical and Muggles can come and have fun together. I don't want you to lie to them." 

Hermione beamed at her best friend and kissed his cheek. 

_Ginny Weasley is slacking off. Press the Reprimand button._

_Reprimanding a worker will slowly train them to be better workers._

Harry would and could admit to himself that he took a little joy in reprimanding Ginny. He looked over his mail it was from Gringotts. That he could make out from the crest on the front but he couldn't read it. 

Sirius read it for him. 

"It's regarding your accounts. This I can teach you about. As a Pure-Blood and Heir, this was drilled into my head from an early age."

"Shouldn't you be Lord by now then?" Harry asked. 

"I should." Sirius sighed. "But I never wanted it. I guess it's about time I claim it though. If I don't my cousin Narcissa could claim it for her son Draco when he reaches Majority. She'd fight you being my Heir." 

"I'm your Heir?" Harry asked blushing. 

"Of course you are!" Sirius boomed messing up his Godson's hair. "Who else? I don't have any kids of my own and my brother is long since dead. Died before my mother did, broke her heart that perfect Regulus died. Regulus was my brother. Younger than me of course but he was always the favorite. He tried so hard to be the perfect son while I just did whatever I wanted and turned my back on the traditions." 

Harry and Hermione hung on Sirius' every word. They hadn't known that Sirius had a brother. They knew very little about the three men in the room. They could tell that it hurt Sirius to talk about his brother though so they just ordered breakfast or tried to. A table appeared between them with a traditional Japanese breakfast on it. 

"What is with the Japanese theme?" Severus asked as he and the wolf taught Black, Potter, and Granger how to use chopsticks. "Potter, do you have some sort of Japanese obsession or something?" 

They all watched Harry blush to his roots. 

"I like the culture." Harry admitted. "and I've always wanted to try the food." 

"Me too!" Hermione squealed. 

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes. This Astral Plane was obviously designed to make the two teens happy. He would admit that he was fascinated by Japanese culture as well but he had never thought that he would be living like a Japanese person. He was just glad that he was safe from the Dark Lord and Dumbledore for now. He'd gotten letters from both of them inquiring as to the reason he'd left for a Potion's Conference without informing them and demanding that he get back immediately. He had no intention of going back no he would stay here and help Potter realize his dream as long as it kept them safe. He could now fulfill his Oath and actually protect the boy. He told the others his alibi. 

"Well, I didn't get an alibi." Sirius explained. "According to my letter from Dumbledore I've kidnapped Harry and Hermione and have taken them on the run with me." 

"Ouch." Harry said. "How'd you get to us?" 

"Doesn't say." Sirius shrugged. 

"My alibi is I went off to look for work in one of the few countries that don't require me to register as a werewolf." Remus informed. "and wouldn't you know it Japan happens to be one of those countries." 

Hermione found that interesting even as she giggled at the way Remus said it. 

"I would give you a job here if it would let me." Harry told the werewolf. "You'd get time off for the full moon and everything." 

"I know, pup." Remus chuckled. "Honestly, I would love to work in your park. I will do anything to help you achieve your dream. It sounds like a wonderful dream to me and it will be the first step in getting the worlds to interact." 

Harry would have smiled if he could. 

They continued eating for a while before anyone spoke again.

"Snape, I know I'm pants at Potions but I would like to learn one that removes scars." Harry finally spoke again. "Facial scars and body scars." he blushed when he noticed that they were watching him. "The accident left scars..." 

They believed him but knew that he was holding back information. 

"I could teach you the various Scar Removing Potions that I know." Severus agreed. "and I believe I owe you an apology, Potter, your grades in Potions are my fault as I never truly gave you a chance." 

"Well, it wasn't all your fault!" Harry burst out his face burning. "I mean Malfoy would throw things into my cauldron a lot and I wouldn't know enough about how ingredients interacted with each other to know how to fix it and I didn't want to bug Hermione because then I was afraid that you would accuse us of cheating..." 

Hermione had noticed Malfoy doing this several times and had wondered why Harry had never asked her for help fixing his Potion now he knew why. It was a valid excuse as well. 

"Well, I will teach you two Potions to the utmost of my ability and I will not act like I did at the school." 

"I understand why you're so hard on us in class." Harry rushed. "You have to be strict because you are teaching one of the most dangerous subjects in the Magical World. But you did go overboard..."

"Indeed." Severus agreed. 

He was shocked to hear Potter defending him. A glance at Black and Lupin said that they were shocked as well. A look at the giggling Granger told him that she knew why Potter was defending him and that he'd clearly missed something. He was now curious as to what he could have missed. 

When they opened the park for the day they were all pleased to see that Dudley or anyone else for that matter had trashed it. They also found out that if they pressed the bubbles floating over people's heads that they could get feedback on the park. It seemed that Sirius had a knack for finding Dudley's bubble because almost every time that Sirius pushed a bubble it came back as Dudley's. 

Sirius had started tutoring Harry and Hermione in bookkeeping and finance as well as Magical Law, and other Pureblood things. Remus resumed the role of their teacher by offering them to help with stuff they were having trouble on at Hogwarts and Snape, filled Potions, Healing, and Occlumency. All of that and taking care of the park would fill their days to come.


End file.
